


Winner, Winner, What's for dinner?

by DancingPenguins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingPenguins/pseuds/DancingPenguins
Summary: A head cannon about Yuuri and Victor competing together. Its short and sort of sassy. XD





	Winner, Winner, What's for dinner?

The Grand prix was nearing its final conclusion all the skaters having skated save the final three. On the ice was Chris Giacometti the passionate Swiss skater that both Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov counted as a good friend. Victor leaned up against the boards watching Chris pour himself into his program. The difficulty didn’t quite match either Victor or Yuuri’s programs but Chris was laying it all out on the ice it was mesmerizing. 

Victor looked back to follow the arm that wrapped around him up to his fiancé’s warm brown eyes. 

“He’s going to make us work for it.” 

Smiling back at his love he twined his fingers with Yuuri’s. He could feel the tension in Yuuri’s body despite the lightness of his words.  
“If it was easy it wouldn’t mean as much.” Squeezing Yuuri’s hand gently he lifted the hand to his lips softly kissing the gold band resting there. “You are going to be amazing.”

“Mmmm,” Yuuri murmured a soft sound of conformation though he didn’t seem fully convinced. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and responded more confidently, “And then we will have Katsudon.” 

“Katsudon is amazing,” Victor agreed leaning into his lover so that Yuuri was pulled flush to Victor’s back Victor’s head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder his breath ghosting over Yuuri’s ear,” but when I win, I plan on having another sort of Katsudon.”

The shy blushing response Victor was expecting never materialized. Instead Yuuri laughed pulling Victor in closer to whisper in his ear,” If you win, the Katsudon is going to have you.”

Victor melted both in mind and body. If Yuuri weren’t wrapped around him holding him up he would have become a puddle on the floor he was certain. How could Yuuri be so seeming innocent and shy and then say things like that? It didn’t seem fair that someone could be so sweet and saucy at the same time. How had Victor gotten so lucky? He had no clue. But he wasn’t going to question his luck. 

Straitening his back he turned to face his lover as the other man stepped toward the entrance to the ice. It would be Yuuri’s turn next. “That sounds like a challenge. You know I won’t go easy on you either.”

Yuuri stepped up on his toepicks to bring their foreheads together. His brown eyes danced as he looked deeply into Victor’s out of the nosy press’s view he brought a hand up to squeeze Victor’s firm buttocks. “You know I like it hard.” Only to pull away laughing. Stepping onto the ice he did a flirty little spin on his way to the center. 

Open mouthed Victor watched him go, laughing at the sassy little wink Yuuri threw at him. It didn’t really matter who won tonight, he was already the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
